The Warriors of Midas
The Warriors of Midas are an ancient tribe from the ruins of the United Speakonian Spartan Empire and a micro-nation of the Speakonian Greeks. They are a proud people, so any form of offense or criticism will start a war. Background The city of Midas was the second recorded city in existence on Earth 2 (the first being Achralos, named after the king of the TTS gods, Achrak). The people of Midas were generally wealthy, and exceptionally good-looking. The men of Midas were ordered to fight at least 10 years in the army before they could start their career or pursue an education outside of basic mathematics or reading/writing. The Army of Midas was considered the first major army in Earth 2's history. They fought a major battle for control of the city of Achralos, and won. They formed the first empire on Earth 2, The United Nations of Midas. This empire lasted for 350-400 years until Leonidas I of the United Speakonian Spartan Empire found a way to destroy them. The people of Midas were killed, except for a few prisoners, and the once beautiful cities were burned to the ground. The leader of Midas, King Midar, was hung for war crimes and for stealing money from other nations. The remaining people of Midas fled to the outskirts of LOLrope, where they sought refuge on an island just outside of ItaLOL, named SiciLOL. The soldiers of Midas killed all the people of SiciLOL and established a new state, obviously named Midas. They remained dormant in terms of conflict until 1650 AD, when the ItaLOLian Army, led by the king of the Holy RomLOLian Empire, was ordered to take the island for the gold found there. The Army of Midas found that the ItaLOLian Army was under-trained, weak, and too old to fight. The battle lasted only an hour before the ItaLOLians were forced to retreat with what remaining soldiers they had left. Midas soon became a world superpower, as every major nation through out the next 200 years tried to destroy them, and failed. While the world of weapons was changing from swords and spears to guns, the Army of Midas used only said swords and spears because they were more effective in battle. In 1900 AD, the ItaLOLian War broke out, and Midas was once again the target. Led by Franco ROFL, the ItaLOLians launched a massive assault on Midas's small island nation. Once again outnumbered, Midas was still ready to fight. Their 500-man army single-handedly anihilated an ItaLOLian Army over a million strong, making the battle of SiciLOL the most lopsided victory in any war on Earth 2 to date. Most said that the Midas Army was blessed by Iaris, the TTS god of war. Midas was untouchable, but they kept to themselves instead of conquering larger nations. Midas's last known battle to date was in 1915, when a rebel army challenged them to a duel. Instead of invading without notice, this rebel army invited Midas to duel to the death. Surprisingly, there is footage of this battle, and was later rendered in color with music added. It premiered as a movie in 1920, as still wins awards in the "All-Time" category in some film festivals that show it. However, the old film was destroyed in a fire during the Great war of LOLrope in 1992. There is still footage of the battle because it was saved on VHS tapes during the 1980s. However, they were silent. The modern film has newer music, as well as a better picture quality. Modern Times Today, Midas is a peaceful state, but still has a standing army just in case an attack is planned on their soil. The Warriors of Midas are considered by many to be the greatest warriors in Earth 2's history. Category:Nations Category:LOLopean Union Member States Category:Empires Category:Armies Category:Badasses Category:Awesome Category:Greek Category:Non-Canon Category:Protagonists